Forever Changed
by VampireRoutine
Summary: The murder of Kathryn’s Death Eater sister and her husband,her two best friends,lies on the hands of Harry Potter.When she transfers to Hogwarts for her final year,she is suppose to kill Harry,but she didn’t expect what would happen.She fell inlove.ByKK13
1. No Turning Back

CHAPTER ONE- No Turning Back

"KATHRYN!" Kathryn's mother yelled up the stairs at her "Get ready, the train leaves in 30 minutes and your not even ready"

She had heard those words every new school year for the last six years, and couldn't help but think that this would be the last time she would hear them. Kathryn rolled over in bed and opened her eyes. Every year was the same. She got ready, went to school, learned, and then came home.

But this year she were going to a different school. This year was different. She would not come home being the same person. Kathryn would come home a murderer. In fact, she might not come home at all if her parents' plan failed.

"KATHRYN! I SAID GET OUT OF BED!" her mother screamed.

"All right! I'm getting up!" Kathryn yelled downstairs.

She sighed and got out of bed and got dressed. She does her hair and make-up then she turns to leave. Kathryn started to walk out of the door to go downstairs, but paused. She turns around and walks over to the window and sits down on the window seat in front of it. Kathryn leaned her head against the wall and looked out upon her beautiful world like she had done so many times before and sighed.

She had fallen asleep many times sitting in this window and wished that she could do it one more time before she left. Kathryn looked out again. There was a forest and lake. She remembered playing in the woods and swimming in the lake with her sister when she were little. It would be another year before she would see it again, just like the other times before this.

A sharp pain of dread hit her and she began to cry. She realized that she might never see it again. She turned away from the window and dried her eyes. Then she look back at the window.

_There is no turning back now. _She thought. After everything that had happened, there was no way that her parents would allow it. And there was no way that she would allow herself. She would avenge her sister and brother-in-law. She turned her back on the land before her and closed her eyes.

Kathryn Apperated downstairs and greeted her parents good morning.

"Father? Why must I go to this school now? Why must you make me change schools when I am in my last year? I should have been put in Hogwarts two years ago when it happened!" she said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

He waved that aside and looked at her.

"You need to do this now. Have you forgotten what happened because of him? He is the reason why your sister and her husband are dead!" he shouted "it is your duty to avenge them!"

"No, Father. I have not forgotten. The vengeance in my heart still burns freely. It will not be put out by anything" Kathryn said quietly.

Her father raised his eyebrow then look at her, smiling.

"Nothing?" he smirked.

"Nothing, except for my murder of the famous Harry Potter" she said with a smile.


	2. The Reason Behind the Pain

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter Series. I only own Kathryn and a few other that will be put into this story.**

CHAPTER TWO- The Reason Behind the Pain

Kathryn said good-bye to her parents and Apperated to Platform 9 3/4. She sighed as she looked at the Hogwarts Express. She walked up and handed the conductor her ticket.

"Ah, I don't think I have seen you before" he said while looking her up and down "And your a little big to be a first year ... hmmmm ... Are you changing schools?" 

She nodded and smiled as he helped her load her trunk onto the train. He waved good-bye to her. 

"Have a good year Miss!" he yelled as she walked down the isle to find an unoccupied compartment. 

"Thank you Sir" she waved back. "I most certainly will" Kathryn whispered to herself. 

She looked in on a compartment that was empty and loaded her things into it. She sat down next to the window and looked out. A tear streaked down her cheek as she tried to forget what had happened. 

Her parents had told her two years ago that Harry Potter and his friends in a secret organization under Dumbledore's command had killed many Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. Her two best friends among them. 

She had never followed Voldemort, she had never planned to. One of her best friends was a half-blood witch and she could care less. Her parents disapproved of course. They said that her destiny was to become a Death Eater like everyone in their family had become. She didn't believe them until that day. 

Her sister's words echoed in her ears. 

_I must go and join Voldemort Kat. Now that I have come of age it is my duty as a Purleaz.  _

But why sister? Can you not see that he is not right? 

He is right though. And when you are older you will realize that. You will serve him one day as I am. I shall see you soon my sister, my friend. 

No you won't! I don't like Death Eaters even if they are my own kin. I hate you for your decision! I never want to see you again. 

If only you understood. 

I do understand! He is evil and I hate you as much as I hate him! 

Those were the last words she had said to her sister before they were killed. Now she regretted them of course, but that day, that horrible day still played in her mind every second. The day that her sister and practically her brother were taken from this world. 

Kathryn would never be able to take back those cruel words, but she could avenge their deaths. She still did not follow Voldemort, but he had come up with the way to avenge her friends deaths, and for that she were grateful. She remembered her sister's happy face on the day of her wedding. She shook her head and clenched her fist as more tears came. 

Just then a witch opened the compartment door. 

"Anything from th ... Dear? Are you okay?" she asked. 

Kathryn wiped away the tears from her face.  

"Yes, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little homesick" she answered. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. But don't worry. You'll feel better once you get to Hogwarts" she still looked concerned, but let it go "Anything from the trolly dear?" 

Kathryn nodded and got some Pumpkin Pastries and a butterbeer, then handed her a few silver sickles. 

"I hope you feel better dear" she smiled and closed the door. 

Just as she sat down there was a knock on the door and she went to open it. It was three people, two boys, and a girl. The girl had extremely bushy brown hair, one of the boys had red hair, freckles, and a long nose. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the other one.  

He was cute, but she got an odd feeling about him. He had messy black hair and glasses. The glasses did nothing to take away from his looks though. Kathryn looked closer at his forehead. Something was partly hidden by his hair. _What is that? Huh? It's a lightning scar! He's the one I have to kill ... he's .._

"Can we join you?" said the girl "Everywhere else is full." 

Kathryn looked at her and nodded and walked back to her seat. _This is Perfect._ She thought. _This way I can get close to him. I couldn't have planned it better myself._ She smiled inside. They sat down around her, the girl in front of her, the boy with red hair beside the girl, and the other next to Kathryn. She smiled at them.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley" she said pointing to the boy sitting next to her "and this" she said motioning towards the boy sitting next to Kathryn "is Harry Potter." 

"I'm Kathryn, but you can call me Kat" she smiled at them. 

Kathryn's heart ached as she looked at Harry. This boy sitting next to her was The-Boy-Who-Lived. The boy who had killed her best friends. He didn't look like he was a murderer. Not at all. In fact she found him quite handsome. _What are you thinking? This boy is the reason why your life is messed up!_ She thought to herself. She looked away from him, opened her butterbeer and took a swig. 

"Would you like a Pumpkin Pastry?" she asked them holding them out.  "Sure" they said in unison and reached for one. 

"Would you like a Cauldron Cake?" Hermione asked her. 

She nodded, took one, and thanked her. For the next hour they all played a rather enjoyable game of Exploding Snap. Kathryn got so absorbed in the game that she almost forgot that these were people that she should loath. For some reason she thought of them as her friends. At least for now. 

It was dark outside. Kathryn loved night. She felt so free around this time. 

"Kat? Are you okay?" 

Kathryn looked over and saw that it was Harry that spoke. He looked worried. _He is so kind. How can this be the one that killed my sister? _She nodded. 

"Sorry, I just love the night. It's so peaceful. Wow! Look! I think I see the castle!" 

She pressed her face against the glass and smiled. It was beautiful. They all laughed at her face. Kathryn turned around and smiled at them. _God, they are so unaware that the person who's going to kill The-Boy-Who-Lived is in their presence. Perfect._


	3. A New Family at the School of Witchcraft

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter Series. I only own Kathryn and a few other that will be put into this story.**

CHAPTER THREE- A New Family at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Kathryn leaned back and smiled closing her eyes. Soon it would be over, soon she could get her revenge.

"Another game?" asked Hermione.

"Do we have time?" Kathryn asked and looked at her.

She looked out the window and nodded.

"We won't be there for at least 20 more minutes, so another?" she said shuffling the cards.

Kathryn nodded, smiling.

After another thirty minutes or so they arrived at the station. Everyone had changed into their school robes and headed outside. A very big man was outside calling for all of the first years to follow him. He glanced over at Kathryn and motioned for her to come there. She looked around at Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"It's okay, Hagrid's great, you'll love him" said Ron reassuringly.

Kathryn nodded and walked over to him. She looked up at his face, he towered above her. She gulped, but right when she saw the kindness in his face her fear evaporated and she smiled at him.

"Are you Kathryn Purleaz?" He asked.

"Yes, I am" she answered.

"Rubeus Hagrid" he said holding out his hand.

She smiled and shook it.

"Well we are in a very odd situation, we haven't had a transfer of schools in I'd say about two-hundred years. So yer going to come with me on the boats, bein' a new student 'n all. So follow me"

She did. This was exciting. She had never seen such a glorious sight. With it's tall towers and bright lights in definitely topped the school that she had gone to. As she got onto the boat and were surrounded by first years the excitement grew. In just a few short minutes she would be going through those doors and entering the beginning of her new life. Once she entered through those doors she would become a Hogwarts student and be that much closer to killing Harry Potter.

"Amazing" she said as she stared in awe at the sight of the castle.

"Ain't ye a little big ta be a first year?" said a little girl sitting next to her.

She couldn't help but think that her accent was adorable. Kathryn laughed thinking of a way that she could trick her.

" 'S so funny?" she asked her in confusion.

"Nothing, the reason why I'm so big is because I'm a half giant" Kathryn said, still laughing.

She gasped and scooted away from her in terror. Kathryn laughed again.

"Calm down, it's all right. I'm not half giant. I transferred here from another school. I'm in my seventh year. They thought I should see the castle like everyone else their first time coming." she said smiling at her.

"O'. Ye scared me there. I thought I might wet meself. 'Onostly, a half giant! Ye scared me knickers off!" she said scooting back over.

"Sorry, I'm Kathryn, call me Kat"

"Me name's Erin"

"Hi Erin, we should keep watching the castle, after all we only come this way once" Kathryn said winking.

She nodded and turned back towards the castle. Before long the boats arrived at the bottom of some stairs leading up into a room as Hagrid told them. Kathryn was reluctant to get out of the boats, she could have stayed looking at the castle forever. Hagrid pulled her aside before leading everyone up the stairs.

"You will be sorted after the first years so you will be standing behind them when you enter the Great Hall, okay?" he asked.

Kathryn nodded.

"Thank you Hagrid, I appreciate you letting me come on the boats, it was amazing" she exclaimed breathlessly.

" 'S no problem. Everyone should experience it at least once" He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"This way" he said motioning to everyone.

They went up some long and winding staircases. It seemed to take forever._Why am I so nervous?_ Was it nervousness about being sorted. Before she could think anymore on the subject they arrived at the top of the stairs. She took a deep breath and then went through them with everyone else.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" said an old, stern looking witch from above them.

"I am Professor McGonagal, transfiguration teacher" said the stern looking witch "You will walk through these doors behind me" she motioned towards the Great Hall doors(by now they had all walked up the stairs leading to her) "and will be sorted into one of the four Houses. They are Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your House is like your family, triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will loose points. Ah, Miss Purleaz" everyone looked back at her "You will be sorted after the first years. Good luck to you all"

She turned around and went through the doors. About five minutes later she came back out with a small smile on her face.

"They are ready for you now" she said.

Everyone followed, Kathryn in the very back. She took deep breaths as they walked through those doors. She looked up at the ceiling. It was amazing, it looked just like the night's sky. She looked away from it and looked around her. All of the students' attention were not on the first years, but were on her. This just made her more nervous.

When everyone stopped, Kathryn stayed a good five feet away from them and waited her turn. The thing they called the Sorting Hat broke out in song about the four houses and their meanings. It was fascinating to learn about them. Once everyone was seated in their houses Professor McGonagal called Kathryn. She walked up. The more she walked the further away it seemed to get, but eventually she got there. She motioned for Kathryn to sit on the stool. Then she addressed the rest of the school.

"This is Kathryn Purleaz. She has transferred here from another wizarding school. She is in her seventh year and will be spending that year at Hogwarts. She is the first person to transfer to Hogwarts in over two-hundred years. So now" she said turning to Kathryn "She will be sorted."

A hush fell over the students as she placed the Sorting hat on her head. She jumped as it began to whisper in her ear, she hadn't expected this. _Hmm, interesting, very interesting...there is a need for vengeance here...hmmm, that means you might be good for Slytherin...Ah, but you are very intelligent I can see this too, maybe Ravenclaw would be better for you ... Oh, but the loyalty to your friends and family...hmmm, could Hufflepuff be the better choice? Bravery, that is one thing you don't lack...hmm...indeed not...you would go out of your way to do anything for the people you care about, even if it meant your own death, that would make you a fine choice for Gryfindor..._

_Is there a place for me? _She thought to the hat.

_Yes, there definitely is, but where it is is the tricky part. The only person that was more difficult to sort than you was Harry Potter._

_What...? Harry Potter?_

_Yes, of course, why didn't I figure it out sooner? _The hat whispered ignoring her question._ I know, I'll put you in..._

"GRYFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

She smiled and got up off the stool as the Professor took the hat off of her head. She walked over to the Gryfindor table where all of the Gryfindors had stood up clapping to shake her hand. She found Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had saved her a seat just incase she was sorted into that House.

Kathryn's face must have look amazed when food suddenly appeared on the table because they were laughing at her again. She blushed and looked away. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Kathryn got into an interesting conversation about all of the different classes. She almost forgot to eat. Kathryn knew she would be taking the normal classes, and then she would also be taking Divination (her last teacher said that she most certainly had the sight) and Care of Magical Creatures.

After dinner, everyone went up the stairs to the Gryfindor common room. Kathryn was stopped by a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" she said in a low voice.

"Okay, Kat, each common room has a different password so intruders can't get in. This is ours, remember it" she turned back to the Fat Lady " Fiddle Winkle"

"It changes every now and then" she informed her as they stepped through the passage that was behind the Fat Lady.

"That is where the boys sleep" she said pointing to the stairs that Harry and Ron were going up. They waved goodnight. "And up here is where we sleep." She opened a door that was on top of a different set of stairs. "Your things have already been brought up, all you need to do is unpack. Well, I'm going to sleep. Good Night."

"Good Night"

Kathryn dressed into some night clothes and climbed into a window that was near the ground. There was a little area that she could sit in and be alone at. She pulled a blanket over herself and sat there looking at the stars. _I finally feel like I'm in the right place ... like I'm finally home._ She drew her legs closer to her body and thought about the House that she was now in. Then she thought about her family. But then she realized that here they weren't her family. Gryfindor House was. And for the first time in two years, her sister's death was pushed out of her mind, and she fell into a peaceful slumber without crying herself to sleep like she had done every night since her sister's death.


	4. Classes, Head Students, and Quidditch

_(A/N)/Disclaimer- Hey everyone, sorry for the long awaited update. It's all explained why on my profile page if you haven't already read it. Thanks for reading. Oh, and I do not, in anyway, own Harry Potter. I only own Kathryn in this story, and a few other character that are bound to be thrown in. Enjoy._

_-_

CHAPTER FOUR- Classes, Head Students, and Quidditch Captain

Kathryn awoke right when the sun started to come up. She sat there with the blanket around her, just taking in the sight of the way the sunlight reflected on the lake's edge, and the color the castle was at dawn's first light. She sighed with delight and leaned her head against the wall watching her first sunrise since she had been in the castle.

Kathryn had always woken up early. When the sun had fully risen she got up from the window and got dressed into her new school robes. By the time that she was done getting dressed, the other girls in the dormitory were awaking. Hermione introduced her to Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, the two other girls there. Kathryn waited for Hermione to get dressed and then headed down to breakfast with her.

"You know," said Hermione as they walked down the staircase, "There are many secret passages in this castle. I don't know them all but Harry does, maybe he'll show you one night."

"That would be great, maybe I'll ask him," she said, thinking that that might be the perfect time to kill him.

They walked into the Great Hall. There was hardly anyone there. Just a few people scattered around all of the tables. Kathryn walk over to the Gryfindor table with Hermione and sat down. Immediately breakfast foods appeared on the table around where they were sitting. Kathryn poured herself some coffee, and got some toast and fried tomatoes. Hermione poured herself some coffee too, but had oatmeal and bacon.

Soon others started to come in to get breakfast and Kathryn waved to Ron and Harry when then finally came so they could know where they were.

"So, how was your first night in the castle?" asked Ron.

"It was great," Kathryn said, "I fell asleep in a window watching the stars, and then I woke up early and watched the sunrise."

"That's what I did on my first night here," said Harry.

Kathryn smiled.

"What classes are you taking?" she asked them.

Harry and Ron both opened their mouths to answer, but it was Hermione that spoke first.

"I'm taking the usual classes along with Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins, and Care of Magical Creatures," she said.

"You can take that many classes?" Kathryn asked, confused. _They never let us take that many at my old school._

"That's nothing, really. You should have seen how many classes she was taking in our third year," Ron laughed.

Hermione threw him a dirty look.

"You're just jealous because I could handle more classes than you AND make better grades." Hemione shouted.

"Yeah right! For one you couldn't handle it, you were a nervous wreck. And two, I would never be jealous of _you,_ Hermione." he said hotly.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT ALREADY!"

It was Harry that had spoken. Kathryn silently thought to herself that if he hadn't told them, she would have at any second. They looked at him.

"Why is it that you're always at each others throats?" He asked.

They both looked down at their food, not answering, and started eating again, not saying a word. Kathryn looked at both of them and then at Harry.

"So, what classes are you taking Harry?" she asked thoughtfully.

Ron and Hermione looked up at both of them.

"Usual, that and Divination and Care of Magical Creatures." he said.

"Me too."

He was about to say something but was cutoff by a screech from above. The owls had arrived with mail and class schedules. There was no mail for Kathryn but a large school owl landed next to her and handed her her schedule. It read:

_Monday__  
Divination-Firenze  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Lunch  
Potions  
Transfiguration_

_-_

_Tuesday__  
Potions  
Defense against the Dark Arts  
Lunch  
History of Magic  
Herbology_

_-_

_Wednesday__  
Divination-Trelawney  
Potions  
Lunch  
Charms  
Care of Magical Creatures_

_-_

_**A week**_

_Thursday__  
Double Charms  
Lunch  
Double Divination-Trelawney_

_-_

_Friday__  
Double Potions  
Lunch  
Double Transfiguration  
Dinner  
Astronomy_

_-_

_**B week**_

_Thursday__  
Double Care of Magical Creatures  
Lunch  
Double Divination-Firenze_

_-_

_Friday__  
Double Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Lunch  
Double Herbology  
Dinner  
Astronomy_

Kathryn looked up. Harry was looking at something. It was badge.

"What's that Harry?" she asked.

"This isn't possible" he said ignoring her, and held up the badge "I'm Head Boy, how can that be?"

He looked around at Ron and Hermione.

"I guess Dumbledore made an exception for you." Hermione said, shrugging.

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn asked.

"You're not suppose to be Head Boy or Girl when you weren't a Prefect first, and I wasn't," he said, still amazed.

"Yeah, well Harry, you are Dumbledore's favorite. I guess he made an exception since he deprived it from you in our fifth year. Didn't he do the same thing for your dad?"

Harry nodded, and Hermione went back to opening an envelope.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed "I'm Head Girl!" she smiled broadly.

"Congratulations you two," said Ron, seeming a little upset, "Hey Harry, what do you have there?"

Kathryn looked over at Harry. He had finished pinning on his Head Boy badge and was now putting another one on.

"Quidditch Captain Badge." he replied.

"Oh, that's right, Katie left didn't she?" said Hermione. She turned to Kathryn "Katie Bell was the Quidditch Captain before Harry."

She nodded then looked back at Harry.

"You play Quidditch?" Kathryn asked "I use to be Chaser at my old school. What position do you play Harry?"

"Seeker. We just lost two of our Chasers, you should tryout. I'm booking tryouts in a week."

"Okay, who are the other players?" she asked eagerly. Quidditch was her favorite sport and game.

"Me, of course, Ron is our Keeper, and his younger sister Ginny is the last Chaser. We need two Chasers and two Beaters this year. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Dumbledore about booking the Quidditch Pitch. Ron can you tell Ginny when the tryouts are? I want the whole team to be there, or at least what's left of it." he said smiling and walked off to the teacher's table to talk to the Headmaster.


End file.
